


When the Party's Over

by WriterSine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Charades, Childhood Friends, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Raphael Kirsten/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Minor Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Mutual Pining, Party Games, dimilix, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Felix takes a moment to breathe and enjoy the party food with Dimitri. When his friends convince them to team up for a game spooky charades, Felix starts to suspect there's more to his friends' teasing than meets the eye.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	When the Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached one ending of the Dimilix Choose-Your-Own-Adventure on AO3 Gen/Fluff route! This section was also accompanied by art drawn by the skilled [Rinoa ](https://twitter.com/rinoarubia)(follow her on Twitter!).
> 
> To return to the Introduction, [Click Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461230)
> 
> Click the link below to download the VN or play it in browser and see all the beautiful art.

“I’m too hungry to think straight,” Felix says with the shake of his head.

“Is that why you’re in such a bad mood?” Ingrid says. Felix shoots her a glare. He’s annoyed because it feels like every time he starts to enjoy himself this evening, something happens to grate on his nerves.

“Why are the donuts being tied to strings?” Dimitri asks.

“It’s for a game. You need to get on your knees and try to eat all of your donuts with your hands tied behind your back before your opponents do,” Mercedes says.

“I’m going to do it,” Ingrid says.

“And lose,” Lysithea says.

A steely glint enters Ingrid’s eye, she smiles. “We’ll see about that. Would you like to join me, Dimitri?”

Sylvain wraps an arm around both Dimitri and Felix, tugging them closer. Felix puts up a token resistance but allows Sylvain to reel him in. He and Dimitri are standing close together again, but facing one another now. It was easier in the kitchen to focus on the blade, the skill required for the task, and the fact that he didn’t need to see Dimitri’s face, only let the feel of Dimitri’s arms around him be a distraction.

Felix thinks about sitting in the shelter of Dimitri’s arm before and the way he grabbed for Dimitri’s knee when that creepy noise happened. In times of distress or need, he always turns toward Dimitri. Only to stop himself from going further, trapping him a limbo of his own making.

“We gotta cheer on our lady,” Sylvain says. “Unless you want to try out-eating her, Dimitri?” He glances between them. “I could take on cheering for Ingrid if you wanna take Dimitri, Felix.”

Dimitri grins at Felix. “I am a little hungry. What do you think, Felix? Do I dare face Ingrid in an eating competition?” His brows arch.

The mischievous, delighted look on Dimitri’s face makes Felix’s stomach feel quivery. What he wants is to ask Dimitri to come eat pigs in blankets and cheeseballs. When they were those kids who dressed up as Loog and Kyphon, he would have asked. He doesn’t want Dimitri to indulge him because Felix used to be a crybaby either. Felix shrugs out from under Sylvain’s arm. “Do what you want. I’m getting something to eat.”

He goes over to the sideboard and loads a plate with pigs in blankets with cheese sauce, meatball skewers decorated like a row of disembodied heads, and what looks like homemade sweet potato chips. As he’s sniffing one of the chips suspiciously, someone steps up next to him and reaches for the bowl of wrapped candies nearby. Felix recognizes the shape of the hand before he registers the pleather jacket. He glances at Dimitri, who shoots him a bemused smile.

Dimitri takes his time picking his own snacks, including mini cheeseballs shaped like pumpkins and one each of every wrapped candy in the candy bowl. 

While this happens Claude says, “Alright, let’s take these messy games into the dining room. I don’t want you ruining the carpets with all this water.”

“You could have said something before instead of making all this extra work,” Hilda says. Felix glances over his shoulder to see them carrying the apples and donuts out of the room. Hilda, he notes, is lounging on a chaise, not helping.

Once he’s done making his plate, Dimitri pauses, and turns to Felix waiting for him to decide where to sit. The sitting room is mostly empty now except for Lindhart who’s asleep and Bernadetta who’s tucked herself into a corner. There’s no shortage of seats. Felix leads Dimitri over to a sofa just big enough for two over against one of the back walls.

They begin eating. The silence is companionable, broken only by the sounds from down the hall and the crackle of the wrappers as Dimitri eats the candy piece by piece.

Claude’s voice drifts from the other room, “Ready? Set, go!”

Cheers follow, mingling and overlapping each other. Felix tunes them out and eats a meatball. 

He’s eaten a second and picked up a pig in a blanket when Dimitri says, “Is something bothering you, Felix? You’ve seemed on edge all evening.”

“I just don’t see what’s amusing about bringing up all that kid crap,” Felix says and pops the whole dough-wrapped sausage into his mouth. “We’re not children anymore, we’ve changed.” 

“Yes, we have,” Dimitri says. His tone is even, but Felix can hear the wistfulness there. Because Dimitri knows better than most that not every change has been a good one.

Felix shakes his head. “Forget it. The point is we don’t need to dwell on old stuff all the time.”

“I would argue that some of that old stuff is what helps us move forward through those changes, wouldn’t you? The memories I have of us are precious. You—all of you are precious to me. My life would be much emptier without you in it.”

A rousing cheer comes up from the other room. Felix barely registers it. All he hears are Dimitri’s words echoing in his head. He looks up from his plate to see Dimitri watching him, his expression a strange mix of serious and gentle that is as familiar as the back of Felix’s hand. “You know that would never happen, right,” Felix says. The thought of a life empty of Dimitri leaves him feeling cold, especially now that he can’t deny that he loves Dimitri as more than a friend. “You’re stuck with me until the day we die.” 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, his voice soft and urgent.

“Victory!” The bellow reverberates down the hall. They both look up and a few minutes later Raphael enters the room, his arms raised in a strongman flex. “I am the donut-eating king!”

A few moments later Ingrid comes in, supported by Sylvain. She flops into a chair near Dimitri and Felix and exhales. Her face is covered in crumbs and there’s a smear of frosting on her nose.

“You lost?” Felix asks. He’s a little surprised. Ingrid isn’t inordinately fond of sweets like Lysithea, but she relishes good food.

Raphael comes over carrying two glasses of green punch. He offers one to Ingrid who sits up straighter and takes it. Raising the other, Raphael says, “You were a formidable opponent, Ingrid. I’d love to go to dinner with you some time, I bet you’d be great company.”

Ingrid grins. She toasts Raphael in return. “That sounds like a pleasant evening.” They tap the rims of their glasses together and drink.

“Now I better check on Lysithea,” Raphael says.

Once he leaves the room Sylvain leans on the back of Ingrid’s chair with a grin. “A dinner date with Raphael, huh. Finally you’ve met someone who appreciates food as much as you do,” he says.

Ingrid rolls her eyes and sips her punch. “Mind your own business, Sylvain.”

Mercedes enters the room. “How’s the food?”

Dimitri crunches a hard candy between his teeth and chews it up. “You, Dedue, Annette, and Ashe really outdid yourselves.”

“It’s good,” Felix says and eats another pig in a blanket.

“Do we want to play another game? One that isn’t so messy?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Dimitri asks.

“Halloween themed charades. Something that doesn’t require water or donuts.”

“Not me,” Ingrid says, waving her hand. “I’m too full to move right now.”

Sylvain goes to meet Mercedes and offers her his hand. “Mercedes von Martritz, so beautiful I could die, I’m game if you’ll consent to be my partner,” he says.

Mercedes giggles and takes his hand. “Of course.”

As Sylvain leads Mercedes to a nearby loveseat, Felix says, “Shouldn’t we see if Annette wants to play?”

“She’s consoling Lysithea at the moment but she told me she wanted to. We’ll wait for her,” Mercedes says.

“I didn’t know such a little woman could hold so many donuts. It was remarkable,” Sylvain says. “Where does she put it all?”

“Lysithea never stops. That’s where it goes,” Felix says. 

Ingrid glances at Felix. “You and Dimitri should be a team. Defeat that guy,” she points at Sylvain. “Sorry Mercedes, you’re going to be collateral damage.”

“Hey, Ingrid!” Sylvain groans.

Mercedes laughs softly. “Don’t count us out yet.”

“Wouldn’t the right thing to do be to wait for Annette and the others before we pick out any more teams?” Dimitri asks.

As if on cue, Annette hurries into the room, Ashe following on her heels. “We’re doing spooky charades, right?” she says. “Ashe and I will be on a team.”

Felix’s eyes narrow. He glances from Annette and Ashe who are pulling up elegant wooden chairs; to Ingrid, lounging in her armchair sipping punch; to Mercedes and Sylvain who are suddenly making a great deal out of finding slips of paper and pens for everyone. None of them will meet his gaze.

“Well, I suppose let’s see if Dedue would like to join as well,” Dimitri says.

“Ah, he went out on a walk in the garden, Claude’s giving a tour,” Ashe replies. 

“Oh,” Dimitri says. He looks at Felix, and Felix can tell that he doesn’t understand what’s happening right now. “It appears it is just you and me.”

“So it seems,” Felix says. He catches Sylvain’s eye but Sylvain just gives him a broad grin and offers him a pen.

Felix takes the pen. To Dimitri, he whispers, “Alright, let’s crush them.”

Dimitri gives him a bit of a confused look but then he grins. “Yes, let’s all do our best.”

“Write down two Halloween-themed prompts,” Mercedes says, “then fold them and put them in this bowl.” She offers a bowl with a cartoon witch and the words Trick or Treat written in a goofy script on the side.

“I’ll take that, Mercedes,” Ingrid says, holding her hands out for the bowl. She stirs the slips of paper with her fingers, mixing them. “Now, who's going to act out the prompts first?”

“It’s Felix’s turn to pick this time,” Annette says. 

Ingrid holds out the bowl. Inside is the last folded slip of paper. Annette and Ashe have three points, Sylvain and Mercedes have four, and he and Dimitri also have four. Felix feels the weight of everyone’s gazes on him as he grabs the slip. This prompt could mean victory or defeat.

Sylvain and Mercedes have proven themselves to be a surprisingly effective team. Mercedes is more insightful than most people give her credit for, and Felix suspects that Sylvain has decided to show his competitive side. Strategy and tactical games are more Sylvain’s speed, but he can be a formidable opponent in anything when he puts his mind to it. 

Felix unfolds the paper and Sylvain and Annette crowd in close to read it. Written in Sylvain’s familiar handwriting: Sexy Costumes. 

He shoots Sylvain a look. Sylvain grins and shrugs. Felix rolls his eyes. Annette giggles. 

“Ready?” Mercedes asks.

Felix crumples up the paper and drops it onto the side table. He moves to stand in front of Dimitri who leans forward. His expression intent.

“Go,” Mercedes says. 

Felix holds up two fingers.

“Two words,” Dimitri says quietly.

He taps the first finger once.

“First syllable.”

Felix grimaces, here’s where it gets ridiculous. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sylvain and Annette moving as they try to communicate the prompt. 

Annette laughs. “Ahh, I can’t do it!” she says. 

“You’ve got to try your best, Annie,” Mercedes replies, suppressed laughter in her own voice.

Felix presses his lips together and starts thrusting his hips. 

Dimitri’s eyes widen, his eyebrows vanishing under his shaggy bangs. Felix’s face gets hot and he wants to crawl into a hole and never come out. Maybe after he kills Sylvain for putting him in this position.

Ingrid laughs. “I can’t watch this,” she says and closes her eyes.

Dimitri’s face is bright red. He leans forward, elbows propped on his knees, clutching his face in his hands. Felix keeps undulating his hips, hoping Dimitri stops thinking about him having sex—Felix tries not be distracted by the thought of them having sex together—and starts thinking about what it means before Felix dies of embarrassment.

“P-pelvis, hips… penis?”

Felix shakes his head.

Dimitri squeezes his eye shut. “Thrust.” He peeks at Felix. “No? Sex? Sex!”

Felix stops pretending to thrust. Beside him Sylvain is still gyrating his hips and stroking his hand up and down his chest. He seems more interested in making eyes at Mercedes, who is still giggling, than trying to articulate more of the prompt. Felix motions that he’s going to show Dimitri the second syllable. He holds his hand up, fingers pinched together.

“Small…” Dimitri says.

He tugs at his earlobe.

“Ear? No?”

“Sex!” Mercedes says. 

Sylvain nods and makes a go on motion with his hand. 

Felix tugs at his ear again and points at it.

“Small hear?”

Felix shakes his head.

“Small...sound?”

“Small sex sound?” Dimitri frowns.

Felix sighs and shakes his head. He makes the motion for small sound again.

“Whisper?”

He shakes his head harder. 

“Sex...small sound,” Dimitri says.

Felix makes an encouraging motion with his hand. Beside him Sylvain is miming robing and disrobing.

“Ah? Ee? I--” Dimitri stops when Felix points at him. “Ee?”

Felix nods.

“Sex...ee? Sexy.”

Felix nods and holds up two fingers.

“Second word.”

Felix flaps his cape.

Dimitri frowns. “Sexy… wind? Sexy cape? Sexy cloak?”

Felix shakes his head.

On Sylvain’s other side, Ashe cries out as he guesses part of the prompt. Felix holds up his two fingers again. 

Beside him Sylvain is having Mercedes sound the word out. “Sex price? Sylvain!”

Sylvain chuckles and motions her to keep going.

“Price? Price tag? Cost? Cost!”

Felix motions to Dimitri and then to himself.

“You and me? Are you saying we’re sexy?”

Felix opens his mouth to deny it but closes it and shakes his head. He motions between them again. Then holds his hands down to about hip height.

“You and I when we were small?”

He flaps his cloak again. Come on, Dimitri, he begs. You can figure this out.

“Us in our childhood costumes?”

Felix snaps his fingers and points at Dimitri.

“Sexy costumes!” Dimitri says, shooting up from his seat.

“Yes! Guess who wrote it,” Felix says.

Dimitri chuckles and glances at Sylvain. “I have a good idea.” He steps forward and grasps Felix’s shoulders. Felix grips Dimitri’s elbows in return. Dimitri’s got the biggest, goofiest smile on his face. Felix wants to tell him that he looks like an idiot but he can’t stop grinning himself. “You led us to victory! Well done, Felix,” Dimitri says.

I want to kiss him, Felix thinks.

“What can I say, sexy costumes are one of the first things I think of when I think about Halloween,” Sylvain says.

Dimitri shakes his head but he’s still grinning. He pulls away.

Ingrid comes over holding an orange and black paper bag with a smiling cartoon ghost on it. “Congratulations, Felix. You earned one of the prize gift bags,” Ingrid says. 

“What are we, seven?” he asks.

“Oh, if you don’t want it—” Ingrid cocks a brow and moves to take the bag away. 

“I didn’t say that,” Felix says, reaching for it. “Isn’t there one for Dimitri? We were a team.”

Ingrid gives it to him. “No, this is the last prize bag.”

“It’s fine, Felix. You keep it,” Dimitri says.

“It’s probably full of candy, anyway,” Felix says. He hands the bag to Dimitri who takes it.

Later, Felix stares at the dark upper stories of the house as he sits in the passenger seat of Dimitri’s car, waiting for him to arrive. His gaze lingers on the far east second story window. It remains dark and empty of any ghostly knocking figures. Perhaps the Lovelorn Lady is done haunting for the night. 

“Probably wasn’t even true,” Felix mutters as Dimitri opens the driver’s side door and gets in.

“Hm, what was that, Felix?”

“Nothing.”

Dimitri puts something crackly into his lap. 

Felix starts. “What—” It’s the prize bag.

Dimitri starts the car and puts it in gear. “What did you win?” he asks as he pulls out of the drive and starts down the road.

Felix rolls his eyes but upends the bag’s contents into his lap. 

“Candy, candy, more candy. A sticker shaped like a skeleton on a motorcycle that says, ‘Bad to the bone’. An orange and black mini notebook with a pen, a temporary tattoo of a bat… no, two temporary tattoos. One of a bat and one of a jack-o-lantern. And a little figurine of a cat in a vampire costume,” he says. It’s a cute little figurine too, about the size of a golf ball.

“You can keep that,” Dimitri says without taking his eyes from the road.

“What makes you think I want it?” he replies a little too quickly.

Dimitri lets out a soft laugh. “Because I know you. As much as you know me.”

Felix doesn’t say anything as he scoops the candy and prizes back into the bag. Except for the little vampire kitty, which he puts in his pocket. He thinks back to their friends' odder than normal behavior during the party; Annette shutting them in the costume closet together, Sylvain nudging him toward Dimitri on the couch, Ingrid urging them to be a team during charades. It's clear they were up to something. Whether they were just trying to give him and Dimitri a hard time or actually trying to match-make them, this evening has succeeded in making Felix more aware of the acute agony of nothing ever changing.

“You know not every change is bad,” he says.

Dimitri glances his way, before turning his gaze back to the road. After a moment he replies, “No, not every change. Some can be quite good.”

A companionable silence falls until they reach Felix’s street and he realizes it will be time to part. His heart starts to pound. 

Dimitri parks and reaches for the bag. "I know you don't like sweet things, but there are some cinnamon flavored candies I think you should try." He opens it and shakes the bag gently, resettling the contents.

"Dimitri," Felix says.

"Hm?" When Felix doesn't immediately reply Dimitri turns to look at him. Felix catches Dimitri's chin on his fingers, angles his head down, and kisses him.

The bag slips from Dimitri’s fingers and onto his lap. Dimitri's eyes go wide. Felix pulls back a little. Their breaths mingle. Then Dimitri leans in and Felix meets him in the middle. 

It's wonderful. Dimitri's mouth is soft. His kiss is eager without being demanding. He does taste faintly of cinnamon.

At last Felix pulls away. "I'll try the candy."

Dimitri clears his throat. “Yes." He can only find three of the cinnamon candies, but that's enough for Felix.

"Annette's expecting us tomorrow for her watch party. Can you give me a ride again?" Felix asks, his hand on the door handle.

"Certainly. Text me."

Silence falls and Felix finds himself unwilling to leave. Dimitri's gaze moves to Felix's lips. Felix shifts across the seat, cups Dimitri’s cheek and kisses him again. 

Dimitri’s hand goes to the back of his neck, strong but not forceful, and Felix feels the final wall within him crumble. Why did we wait so long? He wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck as Dimitri pulls him closer. Felix’s eyes drift shut as Dimitri sucks gently on his lower lip and he lets himself linger over goodnight. 

When he pulls away the windows are starting to fog. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says, voice breathless, and opens the door. The cool evening air banishes the stuffiness of the car. "Happy Halloween, Dimitri."

Dimitri leans back in his seat. There’s a soft look in his eye and a big grin on his face. "Happy Halloween, Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is a bit late in debuting on AO3 but Halloween lives in our hearts even when it's not the spooky season. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment, I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
